


Doiley Life

by hugharekillianmelou



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, ace jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugharekillianmelou/pseuds/hugharekillianmelou
Summary: Little Snippets of Dilton Doiley's life. Whether it be his time with the scouts or trick or treating with his best friend Moose Mason.





	Doiley Life

Dilton Doiley walked hand in hand down the street with his girlfriend, Janene Barr, dressed in their moonrise kingdom matching outfits and discussing their latest idea for their science fair project.

“You know, I do have an uncle who works in a junkyard,” Janene started, “he could get us some parts for the machine”

Dilton’s face broke into an excited smile, “do you think he’d let us go to the junkyard to look through?”

“You wanna get your hands dirty?”

“I’m a scout. That’s what we do!” He held up his scout sign before the two broke into giggles, walking up to Pops Diner.

Moose Mason and Midge Klump had planned to go trick-or-treating with them, and Dilton had been assigned to get a map of the best candy route in town. And who better to get it than from Jughead Jones himself, a self-proclaimed food aficianado. The boy was never seen without some kind of food in his hand or mouth.

He was most often found at Pop Tate’s Diner, a popular teen hangout in the small town, munching on a burger. That is where they found him this night.

Jughead Jones sat in a booth by himself, surrounded by sweets, fries, hot chocolate, and basically the whole diner menu.

“Jug?”

The boy turned around, face smeared with chocolate and mouth full, “What?” He asked once he’d finished chewing.

The couple slid across from him, “word is you know where all the good candy routes are.”

“I do…but, what do you have to give me?”

Janene looked at Dilton before pulling out a huge bag of lucky charms marshmallows. Jughead reached for the bag before she pulled back.

“Map first. Then candy.”

Jughead grumbled before rummaging through his bag and pulling out a folder, revealing a stack of papers. He slipped one out and handed it to her.

“Here”

“How many copies of that do you have?” Dilton asked in awe.

“How do you think I got all of this food? I’m not rich.” The other boy smirked as he shoved the folder back in his backpack and held out this hand, “gimme.”

“Juggie-“ the boy winced at the nickname, “manners” Janene scolded, though a smile crossed her face.

“PLEASE gimme.”

“Was that so hard?” She asked as he snatched it from her hand and opened it.

“Tremendously.” He shoved a handful in his mouth.

“Well, that’s our cue. Moose and Midge are probably wondering where we are.” Dilton looked at his watch.

“Bye Jones.”

“Pleasure doing business with ya!”

-

Midge Klump shivered in her sheet. She and Moose had dressed as sheet ghosts and now she’d wished she had worn more layers.

“Moose?”

He turned to her, pulling his sheet up, “yeah?”

“I’m cold” she crossed her arms, shivering slightly.

“I think I have an idea,” he grinned.

-

Dilton and Janene walked up to the meeting spot.

“Do you think that’s them?” Janene asked, pointing towards the large, wonky sheet with four eyes and four legs.

“I think so?” Dilton squinted, his thick glasses providing him no assistance. As they got closer, the taller side of the sheet waved.

“DILTON!”

“Yup that’s them.”

They approached, and the sheet walked closer.

“Do ya like our costume?” The taller side of the sheet lifted to reveal Moose Mason’s smiling face, “Midge said she was cold so I figured we could cuddle AND be ghosts! Like a cuddly ghost mass!” He lifted the other side happily to reveal Midge wearing his flannel and smiling, arms wrapped around his waist.

“Hello!” She greeted.

“Great! Well, Jones came through with the map!” Dilton waved the paper in his friend’s face, “which means-“

“SUPER SONIC SIZED CHOCOLATE BARS!” He and Moose cheered at the same time, high-fiving.

“We should definitely head out soon. Based on the mountain of food in front of Jughead, there’s gonna be a lot of kids on this trail tonight. Don’t wanna miss super sonic candy bars.”

“Alrighty then! Let’s go!” Dilton turned on his head lamp and held the map up, “this way!” He pointed to behind moose, pulling Janene behind him. The other couple shuffled along quickly.

-

After they had hit every house on the map, the four ended up in Dilton’s bunker, one he and moose had found during scouts a few years ago.

They all emptied their bags of candy and spent the rest of the night laughing, chatting, and trading away.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr under the username hugharekillianmelou!


End file.
